Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a radar apparatus.
Discussion of Related Art
In general, the radar apparatus is applied to various technical fields. The radar apparatus can be mounted on a vehicle to improve the mobility of the vehicle. The radar apparatus uses electromagnetic waves to detect information about the surroundings of the vehicle. Since the information on the surrounding environment is used during moving the vehicle, the efficiency of the vehicle mobility can be improved. The radar apparatus includes multiple antenna elements.
However, the radar apparatus may cause electromagnetic mutual coupling between antenna elements during operation. That is, the signal generated by one of the antenna elements can interfere with the other. This problem becomes more serious as the size of the radar apparatus becomes smaller, which causes the performance degradation of the radar apparatus.